The present invention relates to a battery changing device and to a vehicle having a battery changing device, with at least one receiving part for receiving at least one battery module, wherein the receiving part is moveable between an operating position, in which the battery module is operable on the vehicle, and a changing position, in which the battery module is interchangeable to the vehicle.
From the prior art it is known that hybrid as well as plug-in hybrid as well as electric vehicles are at least at times operable by means of electric energy, which is stored in suitable energy storage units, such as in for example accumulators or battery modules. These battery modules are arranged in a region within the vehicle in order to be able to make available to the vehicle electric energy for operating an electric motor when required.
Electrically drivable vehicles mostly comprise interchangeable battery modules, which in the case of charge or discharge or a defect can be removed. In addition to this there are concepts for a consumption-oriented energy supply for electric vehicles, with which the user can himself determine the number of required battery modules. With this modular energy supply, the battery modules are gradually connected so that depending on the required range, corresponding energy can be provided, as a result of which both the vehicle costs and also the vehicle weight can be lowered. To this end it is necessary that the battery modules are practically positioned within the vehicle and can be easily exchanged. Depending on the desired range, battery modules can be installed or removed. Oversized battery modules accordingly need no longer be necessarily carried along when the user would merely like to travel short route profiles.
From DE 20 2011 004 219 U1 a device for the battery change with electric vehicles is disclosed, wherein the vehicle has to be moved into a changing device, in which the energy storage units can be removed and installed. The described device constitutes an external station which exists independently of the vehicle and is thus not suitable for a decentralized battery change. The user initially has to move the vehicle into a changing device in order to have a battery module change carried out by the device and cannot himself perform the battery change.